Stealth Force
Stealth Force is a seperate third mode for transformers. It allows them access to their weapons while still in thier vehicle modes by only partially transforming while still retaining the mobility of their vehicle form. Their weapons and armour are also more powerful. The Stealth Force Mode appear is an almost half-way transformation with vehicle mode revealing weapons and other robotic parts. in the video game of Dark of the Moon even, Stealth force also allows the vehicle's wheels to swivel independently, allowing the transformers to move in any direction. They can also make small jumps while in stealth force mode. Films Stealth Force is only used twice in the Dark of The Moon. It is first used by Bumblebee during the Autobot's mission to destroy the illegal nuclear facility. It is then used again by Bumblebee and now also Sideswipe when fighting the Dreads on the highway. When Dino catches Hatchet with his hooks, Bumblebee and Sideswipe open fire on him, launching missiles and firing their cannons, ultimately killing the Dread just as Dino slams him onto a car. Vastly outmatched by the superior firepower, the remaing two Dreads attempt to retreat whilr still pursuing Sentinel, overturning other cars in hopes of dealing damage against the Autobots. Bumblebee and Sideswipe however simply jump to avoid the vehicles and then revert to vehicle mode. Video Games Stealth Force Mode plays a much larger role in the various video games based off of the third film. It is a central part of the PS3/Xbox 360 versions and the WII and Ninetendo 3DS versions also revolve solely around it's use. The WII and 3DS versions itself in fact are called Stealth Force Edition. A slight change from the film versions is that it allows the Transformers to move in any direction. Ground based vehicles for example are able to rotate their wheels at a full 360. Air based vehicles simply hover in mid-air through the use of turbines inside their wings. Bumblebee Stealth Force Mode.jpg|Bumblebee's Stealth Force Mode Optimus Prime Stealth Force Mode.jpg|Optimus Prime's Stealth Force Mode Ironhide's Stealth Force Mode.jpg|Ironhide's Stealth Force Mode Mirage Stealth Force Mode.jpg|Mirage/Dino's Stealth Force Mode Sideswipe_stealth_force.jpg|Sideswipe's Stealth Force Mode 300px-DOTMgame-StratosphereStealthMode.jpg|Stratosphere's Stealth Force Mode Soundwave's Stealth Force Mode.jpg|Soundwave's Stealth Force Mode Megatron's Stealth Force Mode.jpg|Megatron's RoTF Stealth Force Mode Xbox 360/PS3 All playable characters in the game have a Stealth Force mode. Only Shockwave, Warpath and the Warrior Class Version of Megatron are exceptions since Warpath and Megatron only transform into their tank vehicle modes, and Shockwave doesn't transform at all. Occasioanly, enemies will also use their own Stealth Force modes when fighting the player. It is also said in the game that the weapons and armour are more powerful than in robot mode. WII/3DS These versions have unqiue differences from the main console versions. In these versions, there is no transforming into robot mode. Instead, the games revolve only around vehicle and Stealth Force mode. They also contain a slightly different story as well as having the addition of the character Lockdown, who does not appear in the console versions. Rise of The Dark Spark Stealth Force Mode also appears in the game based off of the fourth film, Age of Extinction, but it plays a much lesser role than in the third game and also does not have the same advantages. It is also never identified as Stealth Force mode. Notes using his trailer in Stealth Force Mode]] * A popular theory about the Wreckers is that they never leave their Stealth Force Modes. This probably explains why they are always covered in guns and even have what look like boosters on their backs. This is also fits their destructive personalities. * An unused concept art for the Dark of the Moon game depecits Optimus using his trailer as part of his Stealth Force mode. Though the trailer does appear in the game and is used by Optimus for his weapons, it is not used as part of his Stealth Force mode. Most likely the design was not used due to the fact the trailer's length might hinder gameplay. The same thing actually happens to Megatron as well. In the game, after acquring his truck form, he has nothing attatched. In the film however, he clearly has a tanker attatched to him. The tanker is also part of his transformation into robot mode. It is possible however his truck form in the game may by different to the film one since it is a different colour. Megatron also lacks the cowl he has in the film, which is also part of the vehicle. So he may have acquired another form before the events of the film, or modified himself a bit. * Interestingly, the Stealth Force modes used in the game are actually noticeabley different to the ones in the film. In the game, all the Transformers use the same wheel type. In the film however, they actually have different ones. Bumblebee's Stealth Force mode has extened front wheels and also parts of his forearms on the outside. This change was obviosuly changed for the game to allow full 360 turns for the wheels, since this would be impossible for the film versions. Sideswipe's wheels are also different, but for him the difference is less noticeable. In the film, he has what look like ornaments of some kind on the outside of the wheels. These actually are small enough that they wouldn't get in the way if the wheel angle went in a full circle. Therefore it is possible that Sideswipe is able to move in any direction in the film unlike Bumblebee. Since he isn't shown doing so in the film however, it is still unknown. Other than that though, he looks exactly the same. * Some of the Stealth Force designs in the PS3/Xbox 360 versions of the game are different to the WII/3DS. Bumblebee's Stealth Force mode especially is noticeably less advanced looking in the WII/3DS version. Optimus' Stealth Force mode also has one small difference as well. In the console versions, he still has all six wheels on the ground. In the WII/3DS version though, he only uses four and has his middle ones titled up. A part of his bonnet also covers his windshield in the PS3/Xbxox 360 versions, but this is abcent in the WII/3DS versions. Megatron's is the most different. In the console versions, he only gains a Stealth Force mode after aquiring his new truck vehicle mode. In the WII/3DS versions however, he is able use Steath Force mode in his RoTF tank mode and also never gains his truck form. * In the video game, if the camera is titled enough, Bumblbee's head can actually be seen sticking out of the gap in the bonet when in Stealth Force mode. This is also present in a concept design. * Interestingly, in the announcement trailer for the Dark of the Moon Video game, when Bumblebee transforms into his Stealth Force mode, his main cannon is missing. Since the trailer was made while the game was still being developed though, it does make sense the final product ended up a little different * Something easily missed in the film is that during the highway chase, Bumblebee's main cannon in Stealth Force mode is on the right side. In the shot where he and Sideswipe jump however, the gun is suddenly on the left. Category:Technology Category:Dark of the Moon technology